Forum:2019-05-08 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . Working on your Doctorate in Mad Science? Consider making Girl Genius your dissertation topic. ---- Captain Blish. Reminds one of Captain Bligh. but there are a few Captains Blish on the web. But SF writer James Blish may be a more likely honoree. ➤ Do we know where Trelawney and Gil are headed next? They've just learned that Lucrezia broke the reign of the queens, and had something to do with breaking the mirrors -- although too many people seem to be able to use them for me to believe entirely in their brokenness. Really they should go to the Society dome, where all the action seems to be (including Seffie's expedition), but presumably Trelawney doesn't want to bring Gil to Agatha. In any case, it sounds as if they are about to be distracted by whoever's eating Navy ships out there. ➤ :They are heading to the Dome. Original intent - remove Lucrezia from Agatha. Tarvek is there and the plan involves . Story wise, they are headed to the end-of-volume climax. Everyone will be there. --Fred1740 (talk) 11:01, May 8, 2019 (UTC) Umm, unless of course Vapnoople has thrown together some ocean-faring monsters and that's who's eating navy ships, in which case all the story lines will come together quickly. ➤ What a child Gil is! It's nice, now that he has Tarvek back. :-) Bkharvey (talk) 05:55, May 8, 2019 (UTC) P.S. Where are we? Not Londinium, since apparently not inside a dome. Maybe way up north where the Queen's Henge is? Also, please explain the geometry of the ship they are leaving. That circular thing looks like it should be the bridge, but if so, the dirigible flies sideways. Bkharvey (talk) 06:08, May 8, 2019 (UTC) : One of the docking ports above Londinium. Argadi (talk) 12:43, May 8, 2019 (UTC) :: Ah. It looked to me as if they were right up against the water, but yes, we could be seeing water that's way beneath us. Tnx. Bkharvey (talk) 15:21, May 8, 2019 (UTC) ::For some reason I thought the Queen's Henge was underwater, and that Thorpe's apparent airship was just a badly drawn submarine. Now it turns out that the Henge is above water. So which part of England hasn't sunk yet? heteromeles ::: There's no 100% canonical answer to that. There was a real-life map of GGVerse Europa published by the Foglios many years back, and the England article here on the Wiki details how that country appears therein. --Geoduck42 (talk) 04:14, May 9, 2019 (UTC) Is Gil's speach parody cockney(?) Or real :-) 06:43, May 8, 2019 (UTC) : That's certainly Gil's intent. (Real, I mean.) The giveaway is the extra "h" in "hit's." There are bunches of regional lower-class accents and you'd need a native (of which we have some, right?) to certify if it's consistently cockney. (But this pushes one of my buttons: "Uv" is meant to be lower-class, but is in fact indistinguishable from "of" if you're an American. I guess if you're a really upper-crust Brit you can pronounce it "ahv." I have this problem with some of the words of Jägerspeak, spelled wrong but pronounced the same as the right spelling.) Bkharvey (talk) 06:49, May 8, 2019 (UTC) ::Vhat hyu gots against Jägers? Hyu dun't vants to gets us upset. Iz bad ting. Hy'd vatch vhat hy say if hy vas hyu. --Fred1740 (talk) 11:01, May 8, 2019 (UTC) :::No, no, nothing against Jägers. On the contrary, I'm against insulting them by exaggerating how different their speech is. For example, "Iz." That can only represent the very same sound as "is." Different from, say, "ting," which really is a different pronunciation of "thing," and so legitimate. Bkharvey (talk) 15:21, May 8, 2019 (UTC) ::::Iz chust Jäger pullink hyu chain. I think the Foglios go for a more phonetic spelling for non-English - how it sounds being the point. Geister is not a language, just sounds, even though you can guess at the speech for the situation. . --Fred1740 (talk) 16:19, May 8, 2019 (UTC) Missing communication. I'm smelling the lantern here.Svesjo (talk) 06:24, May 8, 2019 (UTC) : I think the missing communication is from the science dome. In which case it's not some strange magic lantern, just an ordinary extradimensional monster. Argadi (talk) 12:43, May 8, 2019 (UTC) : Another possibility is that Dupree is in the process of infiltrating the building to get at Zeetha. Those British ships seem to be awfully prone to getting taken by pirates. heteromeles I wonder what happened to the "old" Jack Tarr. Fred1740 (talk) 11:04, May 8, 2019 (UTC) : He said "a new Jack Tarr" not "the new Jack Tar". My interpretation is he is using it as a generic term for side-kick, like a Watson. Argadi (talk) 12:43, May 8, 2019 (UTC) ::Check Jolly Jack Tarr. --Fred1740 (talk) 14:55, May 8, 2019 (UTC) ::I'd still like to know what happened to the previous sidekick, whether it was one or several in succession. --Fred1740 (talk) 01:06, May 10, 2019 (UTC)